


Blanket Forts

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Peter is stressed, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Poor Peter, Precious Peter Parker, School, Worried Tony Stark, blanket burrito, dad tony stark, no starker, not ship, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Peter is stressed from school. (Self-projection? Mayhaps)Tony knows just how to help.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 113





	Blanket Forts

When Tony stepped into the penthouse, he realized immediately that the bright, cheerful Peter was nowhere to be found. 

The boy lay on the couch, face down and holding a pillow to his chest, his clothes slightly disheveled and his soft curls flying. He seemed to radiate dreary sadness.

Tony quelled his worry and knelt by the couch, gently rubbing Peter’s back. “Hey, buddy. You feeling okay?”

Peter shrugged and sighed. “‘M okay,” he mumbled, voice muffled. 

“You don’t look okay,” he whispered softly. Tony smoothed his unruly curls carefully. “What’s up, kiddo?”

The kid rolled over, smushing the pillow against his face. “School,” he groaned out, the single syllable that haunted his nightmares.

“Aaw, sweetheart,” Tony said sympathetically. Peter sniffed. “No-no, baby, don’t cry.” He lunged forward and hugged Peter tightly to his chest. “Shh, shh, it’s okay, don’t cry. _Shh.”_

Each quiet sob pierced his heart. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, shh.”

“It just _sucks,”_ Peter sobbed. “School sucks.” Tony buried his nose in his kid’s curls and nodded. 

“I know, bubba, I know,” he cooed. “We can help you, don’t worry. I’ll help you. You’re okay. We’ll fix this.” He was a genius, he could fix _anything._

Peter smushed his face into Tony’s chest. Tears soaked through his shirt, but Tony didn’t care.

As soon as Peter’s cries weakened, Tony lowered him back to the couch. The boy whined as Tony’s arms no longer circled around him, but the inventor hummed comfortingly and gently swept back his bangs.

Peter heard him running to the closet down the hall and then back, and suddenly there was a blanket draped over him and a pair of strong arms lifted him into the air. Tony wrapped the blanket tightly around him, then another, cradling him like a newborn. “There we go, baby.” 

Peter gave a pathetic attempt to wiggle around in his cocoon, kicking his legs before giving up and slumping against the other genius’s chest. He huffed grumpily.

Tony set down his precious bundle of blankets and rushed to the kitchen. Peter heard chairs scraping along the wooden floor before Tony appeared, arranging the chairs in a circle.

He watched curiously as Tony draped a giant sheet around each chair, pinning them with spring clamps. He disappeared under the fort with piles of blankets and pillows and Peter knew he was spreading them along the ground.

The inventor grinned at him when he crawled out, then scooped his blanket burrito-ed kid into his arms and scooted into the blanket fort.

He had draped the blanket over the TV as well, prepared for a night of comfort movies and cuddles. Peter struggled for a moment and attempted to worm around in Tony’s lap.

Tony smiled and helped him shift around until he was sitting halfway up, cradled in Tony’s strong arms, with a good view of the TV. Peter closed his eyes as a soft kiss was planted on his forehead. 

“Alright, bub, what are we gonna watch?” Tony asked, eyes never leaving Peter’s face.

Peter hummed, thinking. “Lilo ‘n Stitch? ‘S that okay?”

“Of course.” He tangled his fingers in his kid’s delicate curls. “FRI, pull it up. Low volume for Spider-Baby’s ears.”

“‘M not a baby,” Peter grumbled, eyes already glued to the screen.

“Uh-huh.”

The boy seemed to think Tony had actually agreed with him, despite his tone. Peter _was_ Tony’s baby, no doubt about it.

Peter’s foot, which wore a fuzzy Iron Man sock, poked out of the blankets. Tony tickled his sole lightly, which made the sleepy boy blink and giggle.

His kid’s giggles were amongst the best sounds in the world.

Peter twisted in his cocoon and pressed his face into Tony’s stomach. “Nooooooo, Misser Stark!”

“Alright, shh, buddy, no tickles, okay?” Tony murmured. “No tickles for now.” His beloved spider-cocoon rolled over, actually _sticking out his bottom lip_ in a pout. It was one of the most adorable things he’d ever seen. “There he is.”

“Miss me?” 

He chuckled. “Yeah, bud, I sure did.”

They turned their attention to the movie, Tony gently twisting Peter’s curls and scratching his scalp. The boy purred and his eyes fluttered shut as Tony’s soothing hand combed through his hair.

“We’ll deal with the school problem, okay?” he said suddenly. “I promise it’ll be okay, baby.”

Peter’s big, wide brown eyes opened. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been pretty busy with school, but there will be more fics in the future!


End file.
